High Resolution
by KatBlue
Summary: Another movie remake. Chap.11 This one is from Disney Channel original movie Pixel Perfect. The Megawatts want to hit it big but image cuts their latter short. Will they make it to the top with a little help of technology? Then read it! You know you wanna
1. Chapter 1

High Resolution Chapter one. Another movie remake. This one is from Disney Channel original movie Pixel Perfect. The Megawatts want to hit it big but image cuts their latter short. The beginning I start with my main character expressing herself but later it will continue in 3rd person.

'We been playing for weeks to get this one song to be perfect. I thought it was going to be easy to create a demo but it's harder than I thought. As soon as we were done with it we listen to it and imagine ourselves hitting it big. The glitz and the glamour. It sounds pretty neat but we're barley out of high school. What natural or unnatural phenomenon can happen to gets us notice by a production company?'

"We sound great," I say after hearing our first recorded demo.

"It could use a little sprucing up," says Xander my best friend and our manager. He's the guy with all the plans.

"What are you going to do?" ask Willow our drummer.

"Don't make us sound all robotic," says Anya our keyboard player.

"I promise I won't," says Xander with a smile. Love that smile. "I just need to fix the sound quality a little. It's not a studio composition but it may sound like one."

'Xander is a wiz at computer stuff. He's dad is being funded by a big company to create something incredibly big with the high tech computers that they gave him. Xander is really the only one who uses it. We recorded the demo thanks to this computer.'

"Ladies," says Xander as he pops out a CD out of the CD Rom. "Your first demo."

"Thanks Xander," I say with smile as I take the CD and give Xander a kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome," replies Xander speechless after that.

"Oh, you guys I gotta show you something," says Xander typing away on the computer. 'On the big screen monitor he creates an image of a bird.'

"It's cockatoo," I say. It's one of my favorite birds.

"I knew you'd like it," says Xander as he presses a button. "Now check this out."

'The bird from the screen suddenly appears on a platform between two lights.'

"Wow!" says Willow walking over to the bird.

"That's amazing," Anya says.

"How are you doing that?" I ask.

"It's a hologram," says Xander. 'Willow attempts to touch the bird but her hand goes right through.'

"But it looks so real," says Willow. "Xander you've out done yourself this time."

"Thanks," says Xander with that smile again.

'Then on the next day at school Xander is waiting for me at the front. He's wearing a brown shirt, which always looks good on him.'

"What's up?" I ask.

"I've got something to tell you," says Xander.

"What is it?" I ask.

"_I'm so in love with you," says Xander getting on his knees._

"_You ah, really," I say. _

Then my head seems to rewind everything. I then walk up to Xander.

"I've got us a gig," says Xander.

"You what!" I say. "That's great!" 'I hug him really tight.'

"It's tonight so tell the girls," says Xander. "Well I gotta go to class. See you tonight."

"Of course," I say with a smile.

'This is so exciting. Our first gig. It's like a dream come true. I've pictured myself up on stage with a million adoring fans desiring to touch my hand. It's going to be night we are never going to forget.'

'The night came and we are getting set up. I was back stage a little nervous and Xander came in.'

"Hey, guys are you ready," says Xander.

"Ready as we're ever going be I think," says Anya.

"I'm feeling good," says Willow twirling her drumsticks. Xander turns to me.

"Tara," says Xander. I give him a smile.

"I'm ready," 'I say pushing my hair back behind my ears.'

The girls then walk out on stage. The club is pack with many people. Tara, the lead singer grabs the mic.

"Hi, we're The Mega-watts," says Tara. "I hope you like our sound."

"One, two, three," says Willow counting. They begin to play. Tara starts the song with a rock/pop sound.

The crowd is cheering to the song. The band rocked on with another song, which there was no doubt that crowd, enjoyed every minute of it. The girls smile and headed back stage. There they meet up with Xander.

"You were awesome," says Xander hugging Tara. She blushes and hugs him back. The two girls smile as Xander releases Tara and hugs the other girls.

'He hug me with more enthusiasm then he did with the girls. I'm sure the girls don't mind.'

"They loved you guys," says Xander. "And I just saw one of Sony music producers out there."

"It's that him," says Tara. A man with bleach blonde hair walks back stage.

"Hi, I'm William James. You probably recognize me by the name Spike." The guy is wearing a leather jacket and he walks up to Tara pushing Xander out of the way. "You were extraordinary." He kisses her hand. "You all were."

"Hey, I'm their manager," says Xander stepping forward.

"So you got these beautiful ladies together?"

"Yeah." Xander folds his arms on his chest.

"Great. I'd like to sign them up to my record company."

"Really. That's great." Tara faces her band mates.

"Why don't you girls come to my office and play for my boss tomorrow?" says Spike.

"That it will be..."

"Wait a minute," says Xander interrupting Tara. She looks at him.

"What?"

"We have school tomorrow," says Xander. Spike looks at Xander then at Tara.

"Okay," says Spike. "How about Saturday at ten?"

"Sounds great," says Tara with a smile as she shakes Spike's hand. Xander looks at her.

"I'll see you then," says Spike with a smile. He winks at Tara and walks out.

"Oh, my gosh we got a deal," says Willow.

"This so great," says Anya. "We can finally to people who actually like our stuff that have money."

"That's great," says Xander as he walks out. Tara goes after him.

"Xander wait," calls Tara grabbing his shoulder. Xander turns around. "This could be really good for us."

"I know," says Xander. "You guys mind if you go without me? I've got something to do." He turns around and heads to the exit. Tara watches him as the door swings close.

'Saturday came and we were ready to show Mr. William's boss that we are the best the he's ever going hear. We rehearse until our ears hurt. Well, really it was that our neighbor told us to stop or else she'd call the police.'

"Ethan these are the Megawatts," Spike introduces the girls to his boss. The girls enter the room and set up. They start to play and as soon as it was over the girls didn't see a convince man. Ethan goes over to Spike and tells him something in his ear. Spike nods his head and looks at the girls.

"Brilliant sound," says Ethan. "Sign them immediately." He pats Spike on the shoulder and goes over to shake the girls hands. The girls are trilled. Ethan then leaves the room.

"It's great," says Spike with a non-enthusiastic tone. "There's just one thing."

"What?" ask Tara.

"Do you know how to dance?" ask Spike.

"Why?"

"Ethan wants someone who can light up the stage up front. He wants a dancer."

"We don't do that."

"It's what the people like. It's the bloody image you guys need to portray."

"What are we going to do?" ask Willow.

"We play not dance. We're not trained monkeys," says Anya.

Meanwhile at Xander's house, Xander is typing away in his dad's computer working on a project he has been working on for the last couple of days. On his desk is folder filled with pictures and the front of the cover says Buffy.

"Alright, here goes nothing," says Xander as he presses a button. In the spot where his hologram bird appeared something new materialize in its place. It's a woman with blonde golden hair and green eyes. "I did it." Xander looks down and realizes he forgot to program clothes for her. He cover's his eyes and heads over to the computer.

Searching the net, he finds the perfect outfit for her. Fully clothed Buffy steps out of the hologram platform and looks at herself.

"Welcome to Sunnydale, California Buffy," says Xander. Buffy looks at him with a big smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 High Resolution. The Megawatts come home with bad news. But Xander brightens up their day by showing them a new edition to the band.

When the girls head home they stop at Xander's house to tell him the news. Tara leads the group as they all pile into the computer room where Xander is surprise to see the girls.

"_Tara," says Xander as he looks at her. He walks over to her. "I'm in love with you." Xander then dips her and kisses._

Tara blinks then sees Xander smile. Xander walks up to the girls.

"So what happen?" ask Xander.

"We bombed," Anya says. Willow hits her on the shoulder. "What?"

"What happen?" ask Xander in a more serious tone.

"We were great but his boss wanted something we don't have," says Willow.

"What's that?"

"He wants me to dance while I sing," says Tara as she slumps on the sofa.

"Why?" ask Xander.

"Because they want us to be another carbon copy of Britney Spears," says Anya slumping on the sofa right next to Tara.

"All we got to do is learn how to dance," says Willow trying to be positive. "It's not that hard." Tara glares Willow.

"Yeah, but how about getting a new member for the group," says Xander. "Someone who knows how to dance."

"You want to replace me," says Tara getting up.

"No," says Xander. "Just a new member that will liven up the group. The _dancer_ if you will, that the producer is looking for."

"How do we find a girl like that?" ask Anya. "They just don't come out of the woodwork."

"We need to have auditions," suggest Willow.

"No need," says Xander. "Guys meet Buffy."

"How did you get her so fast?" ask Tara getting off the sofa. "We just told you about..."

"Tara it doesn't matter," says Xander. "It was fate that brought her today to join the band. Buffy shows them your moves." Buffy turns to Xander and smiles. Xander sits down next to his computer.

Buffy sings the song the band sang to the producer entitled "If I had all the Power in the Universe." She dances and amazes the girls. Anya and Willow are convinced but Tara is not.

"She's too perky," says Tara. "I don't think she could go with our group."

"Don't be silly Tara. You just don't like her cause you're jealous," says Anya.

"Anya," says Willow.

"I'm not jealous," says Tara. She looks at Buffy then at Xander.

"Tara we need to decide what's best for the group," says Willow. "We need someone who can sing and dance. Buffy's it." Tara looks at Buffy and pouts.

"Alright I give," says Tara.

"This is great," says Willow. "I can't wait to go back to show that producer guy what Megawatts is made of. Right Buffy." Willow attempts to tap her shoulder but her hand goes right through. Willow pulls away and looks at Xander.

"What did you do Harris?" ask Anya looking at Xander.

"She's a hologram," says Xander. "Like the bird I showed you the other day."

"You made a girl," says Tara standing in-between Willow and Anya.

"Yeah," says Xander. "She'll be a perfect addition to the group."

"But she's not real," says Tara almost screaming at Xander.

"Tara I know but she's looks real," says Xander. "Producers are always looking for image. She's got the look. Come on Tara give her chance."

"What do you guys think about this?" Tara asks her band mates.

"Well," Willow says. "I guess she kind of goes with our group name."

"One thing Xander," says Anya.

"What?"

"She can't be blonde," says Anya.

"Anya I'm blonde too," says Tara.

"Oh, yeah I forgot," Anya says.

"I can add highlights," says Xander. Buffy looks at Xander.

"I like the way look," Buffy says.

"I like your outfit," says Anya walking over to Buffy. "Where did you get product number three four..."

"That's okay Buffy," says Xander.

"Alright, lets go rehearse," says Tara as she leads the band to the studio, the basement of Xander's house.

"I don't need..."

"Buffy just go with them," says Xander. He grabs his laptop and leads Buffy down to the basement with the girls.

There are a set of drums, a keyboard, and two guitars. Anya heads toward her drums and Willow heads towards the keyboard. Tara walks over to the microphone and adjusts it. Buffy walks right by Tara and just as Tara is about to grab her guitar she sees Buffy try to grab it. Buffy puts a sad face and turns to Xander.

"Xander why can't I touch things," ask Buffy. Tara picks up her guitar and looks at Xander.

"It's cause you not real," says Tara. "Can you get that through your little blonde head."

"Why are you talking to me in that tone?" ask Buffy. "I feel very offended." She looks at Xander. Xander glares at Tara.

"Tara," says Xander. "Buffy you don't need to play any instrument."

"I really want to?"

"I know but the other girls play and you sing and dance."

"Okay." Tara sighs and puts her guitar down. She then leaves the room.

"Tara wait," says Xander.

"What's wrong with her?" Xander to turns to Buffy.

"She's a girl."

"Hey." Willow and Anya say at the same time.

"Sorry." Xander runs upstairs to go talk to Tara. "Tara wait up." Tara walks out of the house and bumps into someone. Thinking it'd be Xander's dad she backs away.

"Sorry Mr." Tara then notices that it's Spike.

"What's your hurry?" he ask. Tara looks into his blue eyes and is mesmerize. Xander from inside sees the two talking.

"I needed some air," says Tara.

"Desperately," he says.

"What are you doing here?" ask Tara.

"I wanted to find you," says Spike getting really close to her.

"Me."

"You and the band."

"Oh."

"I heard you rehearse here."

"Who told you that?"

"Your mum."

"She did. You were at my house?"

"Yes, you all did give them to me so I could keep in contact with you."

"Right."

"Tara." Xander calls to her as he opens the door. Tara rolls her eyes and turns around. "Mr. Williams. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to the Megawatts," says Spike.

"Alright. Come on in." Xander opens the door for Spike and he leads him to the basement. Tara follows them. "Hey girls look whose here."

The girls say hello to Spike. Buffy looks at the man and smiles really big.

"Who's this?" ask Spike.

"This is Buffy." Spike extends his hand to her.

"No, ah she's a germ freak," says Willow. She stands next to Buffy. "You know like that guy on TV, Monk."

"Yeah," says Spike turning back around to Tara.

"We could play for you if you like," says Tara. She goes over and picks up the guitar. "There's this new song we've been working on."

"I love to hear it."

"It's called 'A Case of a Broken Heart'. I hope you like it," says Tara.

"I know that song," says Buffy.

"How do you..."

"You gave me that song a week ago," says Xander. "I have in my computer. She read it from there. Mr. Williams meet the new member of the band. Buffy."

"You're not trying to convince Ethan with her are you?"

"Sort of. Hit it girls." Tara glares at Xander then backs up to let Buffy stand next to the microphone. They begin to play and Spike is jamming to the tune. Buffy is an incredible dancer and she won Spike's vote to keep her in the band, but Tara is not falling for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 High Resolution The girls head to audition for Ethan once again, but this time at a local club.

Tara, still upset with Xander for putting Buffy into the band, skips their rehearsal the day before they plan on performing at a local club that Xander's friend help them get.

Spike, after he heard the girls perform that night talks to Ethan and convinces him to go to the local club that they would be performing. Tara informed Spike about when and where they'll be performing when they exchanged e-mail addresses the night he came over and drove her home.

"Where is she?" ask Anya. "She's supposed to be here like an hour ago." They are backstage at the local club and minutes away from their performance.

"Calm down. She's just running a little late that's all," says Willow.

"Late is an understatement now," says Xander. "Willow, go outside and see if she's here yet." Willow nods her head and heads outside.

"Alright Buffy come on out," says Xander as he turns on his laptop.

"Hello Xander. Hello Anya." Buffy smiles.

"Hey Buffy," says Xander making sure all her bytes are in place and that his laptop is charged. "I've got something for you." A guitar appears next to Buffy. She grabs it from mid air.

"It's beautiful Xander," says Buffy holding it in her hands.

"I'm programming you with the ability to play a guitar and you'll be set." Buffy strums the guitar.

"Sounds good," says Anya. "Xander out of all the names in world, Buffy."

"It was the name of my dog that died," says Xander. "She had blonde hair and green eyes."

"Oh," says Anya as she turns around and sees Willow coming up the back steps.

"She's here," says Willow coming back stage with Tara trailing behind her.

"What happen? Why are you so late?" ask Xander.

"I couldn't fine my favorite pick," says Tara lying.

"Alright you're here and that's what counts," says Xander staying positive. "Tara you'll play guitar during the first verse and chorus and Buffy will take over after that."  
"What!" says Tara with anger in her tone.

"Look it's just like yours." says Buffy showing her guitar to Tara.

"No! Xander I'm not playing," says Tara. "I'll give into this playing with a nonexistent person but she's is not taking my spot in the band."

"Tara we want to show the producer that she's more than just the dancer," says Xander.

"Okay," says Tara. "Why don't you play the guitar for the first verse and chorus?" Tara hands Xander her guitar and leaves. Xander looks at the other girls.

"Harris you're hopeless," says Anya going after Tara.

"What was I supposed to say?" ask Xander. "She's is so stubborn."

"You stay here and stall," says Willow following Anya.

"Why was she angry?" ask Buffy. "Doesn't she like my guitar?"

"Buffy she's just...I can't explain it," says Xander.

"If she doesn't want me to play I won't play," says Buffy. "Would you let her play Xander please?"

"It's just that she doesn't want you in the band but you're an asset to band," says Xander. "We need you, but Tara thinks that you're taking her place and you're not."

"I wouldn't that," says Buffy. "Maybe I can talk to her."

"I don't think she wants to talk to you," says Xander. "Buffy just wait right here."

"Okay," replies Buffy. Xander heads on the stage and signals for his friend to come over.

"Hey, what's going on?" ask his friend.

"Angel the girls are having a little dilemma and we'll just need a couple extra minutes," says Xander.

"Make it fast," says Angel. "Crowd will get restless real fast."

"Yeah sure," says Xander. He goes back stage. "Buffy. Buffy where are you?"

Anya and Willow catch up to Tara just outside of the club. The two girls surround her. Tara glares at her friends and tries to get through them, but she does not succeed.

"I'm not playing," says Tara.

"Tara we need you," says Willow. "You're the central part of our group. You'll always be the central part of this group."

"Really," says Tara. Willow pulls her into a hug.

"Yep," says Willow. Anya joins in the hug. The girls release each other and see Buffy at the front door.

"Tara please come back and play," says Buffy. "You can play the guitar. I really don't like it. It breaks my nails." The girls laugh and head inside with Buffy along.

"Alright everyone let's hear it for the Megawatts," says Angel. He walks off stage as the girls walk on stage and Angel sees Buffy.

Xander sits on the side of the stage and sees how Angel is looking at Buffy. Then he sees Spike wink at Tara.

"Hi, we're the Megawatts and our song is called A Case of the Broken Heart," says Tara. "I hope you like it." The girls begin to play and Buffy sings back up with Anya.

Everyone begins to jam on the song and its sound. Spike has a big smile sitting next to Ethan who likes the new girl who starts to dance up front in midway of the song. Tara smiles back at Spike and Xander sees that from backstage.

After the performance the girls were putting their equipment away, when Ethan heads backstage to give the Megawatts some good news.

"Good evening ladies," says Spike as he enters first. Ethan is right behind him.

"I was indeed impressed," says Ethan. "That girl was breath taking. She's out of a magazine picture. Where is she?"

The girls turn to Xander who had his laptop in his hand.

"Um, she's in the ladies," says Tara. "You don't get that pretty without working on it. She wanted to look nice for you. I'll go get her." Tara goes to Xander and grabs his laptop.

In couple of minutes Buffy comes over. She walks over to Xander.

"Tara says to come see her," says Buffy. Xander nods his head.

"Excuse me," says Xander as he walks away to find Tara. Buffy gives a big smile to Spike and Ethan.

"I'm Buffy," says Buffy to the two new men.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," says Ethan about to take Buffy's hand. Willow is a bout to stop him when Spike grabs Ethan's shoulder.

"Um she's a little picky with germs," says Spike. Ethan looks at him strangely. "Not very in the shaking hand mood."

"Okay," says Ethan. "Well, I know you kids are still in high school and all. Maybe you could create some time for your new extra curricular activity."

"What's he talking about?" ask Anya.

"We got the deal," says Willow. "We got it!" Tara comes back and hears what Willow says.

"Welcome to Rayne records," says Ethan extending his hand to Tara. "You're not germ-a- phobic too are you?"

"No," replies Tara. She shakes his hand immediately. The three girls hug together and Buffy just smiles.

The next becomes the rest of their lives. After school the girls get pick up by a limo that will take them to Rayne records. Xander and Buffy come a little later for the girls first real recording session. When the Buffy enters the studio they are ready to jam.

"What song should we do first?" ask Tara to Spike and Ethan in the recording room.

"I kind of like the first song you guys sang," says Spike.

"You're the producer Spike," says Ethan. "I leave them to you. I've got tons of meetings today. Good luck girls." Ethan leaves the studio.

"Alright girls lets do it," says Tara. They start the song and it had a rock edge feel to it.

"If I had all the power in the Universe," Tara sings.

"I'd get along and everything will be alright," Anya, and Buffy sing.

When they finish the song Spike ask the girls to come into the recording room to listen to themselves.

"Guys you were incredible," says Xander. "It's the best you've ever sounded." Spike plays the recording and the girls listen.

"Wow, we sound so professional and refined," says Tara. The girls laugh.

"It sounds great but there's just one little thing missing," says Buffy.

"What's that?" ask Spike. Xander looks at his computer than at Buffy.

"Play it again please," says Buffy. Spike replays the song. Then just before the end Buffy stops it. "It should end right there." Spike looks at Buffy then re-listens to her suggestion about ending the track in a particular part. He looks at Buffy.

"You don't have to..."

"I think she's right," Spike says taking Tara by surprise. "It's perfect." Tara looks at Buffy who puts a big smile like always.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 High Resolution. The girls here their first single on the radio. Tara begins to have a romantic relationship with a certain British man. Sorry for the delay.

After a hard day's rehearsal at a real rehearsal hall, Xander drives the girls home. Tara switches the stations on the radio from Xander's country music to something more upbeat.

"Oh my gosh," says Tara when she stops at one of the stations.

"That's our song," says Willow. "We have a song on the radio." The girls scream making Xander a little death.

"We sound really great," says Anya. "This is so cool."

"I can't believe this happening," says Tara. "We have a single and we're doing an album."

"It's real alright," says Xander. "I told you. I knew you would make it."

"I just want kiss someone," says Tara. She looks at Xander and he gets a little nervous. "I want to kiss Spike. If it wasn't for him none of this would of happen." Xander's hopes drops to zero degrees.

"Yeah, he's done a lot for us," says Anya.

"He has but Xander's done a lot too. I mean we recorded our first demo because of him and we got that gig that got us notice," says Willow.

"Yeah, but who brought us to the record company and who's working with us on our album," says Tara. "Spike has done so much for us." Suddenly Tara's cell phone rings. "Hello."

"Are you near a radio?" ask the person on the phone. "Put it on 98.7."

"We just heard it," says Tara. " Isn't it amazing?"

"You guys sound great," says the person.

"Who's on the phone?" ask Xander.

"It's Spike," replies Tara quickly. "This is a dream come true. Getting to hear myself on the radio."

"I'm glad your dream came true," says Spike. "I've got some more news for you."

"What?"

"The boss man said he's scheduled a video shoot."

"We're making a video."

"Yep, the shoot is tomorrow at 8 in the morning."

"Tomorrow will be great." Tara looks at the girls and they nod yes.

"Okay, it's a low budget shoot so bring three outfits with you guys."

"We can do that."

"Let me give you the address." Spike gives Tara the address and she quickly takes it down.

"Alright, are you going to be there?" Tara bites her lower lip.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'll see you then. I mean we'll see tomorrow." Xander rolls his eyes. Tara hangs up and the girls look at each other.

"We are going to do a video," they all say at the same time.

"We need to bring our own clothes but it will be great," says Tara.

"Harris," says Anya. Xander turns his head around as he stopped at a red light. "Make a U turn. We're going to the mall."

When they arrive at the mall the girls enter ahead of Xander. Xander entered with his PDA and a five inch battery look alike container. This contain his creation recharging, Buffy.

The girls enter a boutique that sells the nicest clothes. They are casual but very stylish too. When Xander entered the store he goes up to the sales clerk, a brunette that look like a model. He hugs her and introduces the girls to her.

"This is my cousin Cordelia," says Xander. The girls greet her and Xander explain why they are there.

"Congratulations girls," says Cordelia. "I do have some special clothes that just came in if you're interested."

"We are interested," Anya says.

"Come on in." Cordelia leads the girls to the back. She then turns to Xander. "So still single?"

"Cordy that's none of your business," says Xander walking over to a table in the back. He connects his PDA into the batter like container.

"Xander I cannot believe you haven't ask Tara out."

"Tara. She's my friend."

"Xander please. Even you don't believe that."

"What are you getting at Cordy?"

"Xander you've been in love with Tara since the fifth grade."

"How could you know that?"

"Remember when we were playing soft ball and you threw the ball at her."

"I was trying to get her out."

"She was on your team."

"You're point." Cordy gives him a grin.

"What are you doing there?"

"It's my latest experiment." Xander typed a couple digits on his PDA and Buffy appeared. Cordy becomes in shock. "Pretty cool."

"Xander how did you do that?"

"My dads new computer equipment."

"Wow. She looks so real." Cordy touches her but her hand goes through her.

"That tickles," says Buffy looking at Cordy.

"She feels?" ask Cordy.  
"No."  
"I'm kidding." Buffy smiles. Xander nods his head.

"She's cute," says Cordy. "Tara must be jealous."

"How do know?"  
"It's obvious. You made the perfect girl."

"She's not real."  
"But she exists and that's the problem."

"Cordelia these clothes awesome," says Tara coming from the back room.

"I'm glad you like them," says Cordelia still looking at Xander. "You guys can pick anything you like. It's on me."

"We couldn't possibly," says Tara.

"I insist," says Cordy.

The girls pick out their outfits and head out of the boutique. They thank Cordelia and ask her to come see the shoot tomorrow. Cordy accepted.

"Come on Buffy," says Xander as he exit's the boutique.

"Xander," calls Cordy. Xander turns to around. Xander walks over to Tara as she enters another store.

"Tara," says Xander.

"Xander," says Tara as she glances at him and continues to look at some earrings.

"Do you want to go out?"

"What?"

"To a movie."

"You asking me out on a date."

"Yes, and dinner. Tonight." Tara turns to Xander.

"I love to." Tara smiles.

"Great um," says Xander. "I'll pick you up at seven." Xander turns around to look for Buffy and sees that she's talking to Angel. He walks over to the two just as Angel leaves.

Buffy smiles at Xander.

"Buffy what were you doing?" ask Xander.

"I didn't do anything," says Buffy.

"You were talking to Angel."

"Yes. He ask me out on date."

"He what?"

"He wants to take me to the movies tonight."

"What did you say?"

"I said yes. I like him Xander. He's sweet."

"No. No. No. Buffy you can't like him."

"Why not?" Buffy blinks a couple times trying to imitate other humans.

"Because you're not real."

"I don't understand. I exist, therefore I must be real."

"You exist because of me. I made you but you're just lights and images."

"Can't you make me real?"

"I don't have that kind of power."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. High Resolution. Will Buffy go out on her date? Will Tara and Xander go on their date? Find out next.

Xander takes the girls home and he heads home to get ready for his date with Tara. While changing in his room, Buffy enters.

"Buffy will you knock…never mind," says Xander realizing Buffy can't signal when she is coming in.

"Blue looks good on you," says Buffy.

"Thanks," says Xander. Buffy sighs then walks around the room looking at everything.

"Buffy we talked about this. I can't reveal that you're not real to people," says Xander. "It would be over for the band if that happens."

"I don't want anything to happen to the band," says Buffy. "Because of me. Are you going to call Angel and tell him I won't be able to make our date?"

"Yeah," says Xander. "I'll make up something." Xander walks over to the phone. Buffy looks at Xander with a very sad face.

"Don't do that," says Xander. "I'm not changing my mind." Buffy's eyes blink and it enhances her sad face. Xander reaches for the phone then stops and turns to Buffy.

"Xander," calls Giles, Xander's dad.

"Hide," says Xander to Buffy. Xander turns around and sees his dad enter his room. "Hi dad." Xander smiles.

"I seem to be missing some things from my new computer software," says Giles.

"Really I haven't the slightest idea where it is," says Xander.

"Very well," says Giles as he walks over to the door. "What's that smell?"

"What smell?"

"Woman's perfume." Giles turns to Xander. "The one you're mother use to wear."

"Probably one of the girls wears the same perfume."

"Right." Giles walks out of the room. Xander closes the door and Buffy comes out of hiding. Xander walks over to Buffy.

"Buffy why did you use that perfume?"

"I wanted to smell nice, but then I forgot that I'm not going on a date anymore," says Buffy with a sad expression. "I was planning on wearing this." Buffy changes her outfit in the blink of an eye.

"Wow," says Xander seeing Buffy in tight black dress and a pink jacket. "You look amazing Buffy."

"Do you think Angel would of liked it?"

"Yeah, but you're still not going." Buffy puts the sad expression again.

"When are you going to call Angel and tell him the bad news?"

"I'll call him now." Xander picks up the phone and dials Angel's number. "Hey, Angel it's Xander. Look man I'm really sorry but Buffy can't go out tonight. She got this really bad cold and she's really picky about being near anyone when she gets sick."

"Why didn't she call me herself?" ask Angel.

"Bad throat and she ask me to call for her," replies Xander.

"That's too bad," says Angel. "Maybe I could come over and take care of her. Bring some chicken soup."

"No," says Xander.

"No, why not?"

"Because she really doesn't want anyone near her."

"You're there."

"That's cause I'm doing her the favor. She's going to be fine."

"Okay. Tell her that I hope she feels better."

"Sure." Xander hangs up and sighs. "Done." Buffy still has her sad expression. "Don't do that. Besides I don't think you would be ready for dating. It's kind of complicated."

"I guess so," replies Buffy as she walks over to the window and looks outside.

"Try to not be seen by my dad and charge up," says Xander as he puts on a jacket. "You got a busy day tomorrow." He heads over to his door and walks out.

"Have fun," says Buffy in a low voice. "I know I won't."

Xander picks up Tara and they head to the movies. Tara is thrill to be at the movies with Xander. She lays her head on his shoulder and smiles. Xander puts his arm over her shoulder.

Meanwhile at Xander's house, Buffy hears Xander's phone ring. She tires to get it but her hand goes through the phone. The answering machine picks it up and it's Xander's voice.

"Hey, I'm not here to take your call. Just leave a message and I'll get back to you. Thanks."

"Xander," says the voice on the line. "Buffy's at Xander's."

"Angel," says Buffy recognizing the voice. Angel hangs up.

A couple minutes later Buffy hears a car come into the drive way. She looks out the window and sees Angel getting out of his car. He heads to the door and Giles answers it.

"I like to speak to Xander," says Angel.

"I'm sorry but he's not here right now," replies Giles.

"The hell he is," says Angel. "He's with Buffy."

"Buffy," says Giles. "The new girl in the band?"

"Yeah that's here," says Angel.

Upstairs Buffy hears through the door what's going on downstairs. She then decides to send an instant message to Xander's cell phone.

As Tara and Xander are heading out of the movies Xander gets his phone and reads the message.

"Oh no," says Xander.

"What is it?" ask Tara.

"Angel is at my house trying to see Buffy," says Xander.

"They're going out?" ask Tara.

"No, they can't. I need to get there now."

"Xander what about our date?"

"I've gotta take car of this. If Angel finds out that Buffy isn't real…"

"Fine." Tara turns away from Xander and walks away from him.

"Tara don't get mad."

"I'll take a cab home. Good night Xander."

"Tara." Xander runs his hand through his hair and nods his head. He then runs to the parking garage to get his car.

Back at Xander's house Angel goes up to Xander's room. Buffy backs away from the door and hides in Xander's closet. Angel enters the room and smells a woman perfume.

Xander arrives at his house runs inside. He quickly heads to his room and finds angel searching for Buffy. Angel turns to Xander.

"Where is she?" ask Angel.

"What are you talking about?" ask Xander.

"I know she's here," says Angel. "I called back and it was your number."

"That's cause she asked me to call you from my house."

"I smell a woman's perfume here."

"The girls come to my room lots of times. We usually record here." Angel looks around then he hears a sneeze.

"What that?"

"Ah shhu." Xander fakes a sneeze. Angel goes over to Xander's closet. "Hold on. I'll check it out." Xander opens the closet door and gets inside. He then locks it.

Inside the closet Xander sees Buffy. She smiles at him and he starts to look for one of the storage containers for Buffy to get into. He signals her to get in then Xander opens the closet door. Angel looks at him strangely.

"Nope," says Xander holding the container in his hand. "She's not in here."

"Where does she live?" ask Angel. "I want to see here."

"Told you she really doesn't like seeing people when she is sick."

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That in you're hand."

"Oh, it's ah battery for my dad's software."

"Xander what are you doing with that?" Giles comes into his room and takes the container.

"Dad I…" Giles leaves the room with the container in his hand. "Angel you gotta go bye." Xander pushes Angel out of his house.

Giles puts the container at his computer desk and heads to the bathroom to shower. Buffy comes out of the container and makes sure that Giles is in the shower. She then heads to the door and decides to try to touch the door knob.

Giles comes out of shower in a towel and sees Buffy.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" ask Giles seeing a young blonde girl. Buffy turns around and puts her hands over her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 High Resolution. Buffy, nonexistent, is completely embarrassed to see Xander's dad "all his glory" as Tammydevil said. Xander then is force to tell his dad the truth and Xander gets some hard truth himself. Sorry for the delay.

"Dad!" says Xander as he enters the room and sees Buffy then his dad. He covers his eyes with his hand and then tries to cover Buffy's. "Could you just get some clothes on dad." Giles goes back into the bathroom and puts his clothes on.

Xander looks at Buffy and tries to pull Buffy's hand from her eyes. He actually touches her for a second. They both see it but when Giles returns Xander's hand goes through Buffy's.

"Xander," says Giles. "Who is this girl?"

"It's Buffy," replies Xander.

"How did you get in here?" ask Giles. Buffy looks at the container. Giles follows her eyes. Giles gets a confuse expression.

"Dad before you get angry let me just explain," says Xander.

"You made a life like hologram," says Giles.

"Okay so I don't need to explain," says Xander. "Are you angry?"

"Xander this incredible. How in the world were you capable of succeeding with this?" ask Giles going to Buffy and looking at her.

"I was messing around with your stuff," says Xander. "And it kind of just happen, though I had a goal but that doesn't really matter now."

"You know how much money we could make with this?"

"Dad we're not using her to make money. She's part of the band."

"She's the new member."

"Yeah."

"Do the girls know?"

"They found out the first time they tried to touch her."

"Xander we need to talk about this," says Giles.

"How about you take that shower and we'll talk about it later," Xander suggest hoping his father would agree on that. Giles agrees and heads back to his bathroom. Buffy and Xander then exit Giles room and head to Xander's.

Meanwhile at the movie theater, Tara heads over to the phones to call her mom to pick her up when someone calls her name. She turns around and sees Spike in convertible.

"You need a ride?" ask Spike. Tara puts the phone back and heads over to his car.

"Thanks," says Tara as she gets in and puts her seatbelt.

"You hungry? Cause I'm starving," says Spike.

"Yeah a little," replies Tara.

"How about dinner? On me. Don't worry I won't put it on your tab." Tara smiles.

"That's good to know."

Back at Xander's house Giles and Xander begin to talk about Buffy and what they are going to do with her.

"Xander you created the most incredible miracle of life that has ever been created. It's an amazing feat and we can't just let go by." Giles pours himself a drink.

"Dad I told you I don't want to make money out of her," says Xander.

"Aren't you doing that already."

"No."

"She's part of a the band, which is about to get a record deal."

"That's different. Buffy likes being in the band."

"What are you talking about? Xander she's not real."

"She's a very important member of the band and she's got an important day tomorrow."

"Xander."

"What!"

"You've fallen in love with her."

"What?"

From upstairs Buffy peeks out from Xander's room and is hearing everything that they are saying. She then hears Giles say that Xander is in love with her.

"That's insane dad." says Xander. "Like you said she's not real."

"You worry about her?"

"Yeah," replies Xander. "What's your point?"

"You came all the way over here to stop your friend from realizing that she's not real. Weren't you on a date?"

"Yeah, but Tara understood."

"Are you sure about that. You decided to interrupt your date to go and see another girl. But of course she's not real."

"Dad you're getting this all twisted."

"You made the girl of your dreams Xander. How could you not fall in love with her?"

"I'm not. Why are we having this conversation anyway? Just let the band have her. If the record people find out about her then we'll talk."

"Okay." Giles takes a sip of his drink. Xander then turns around and heads upstairs. He stops half way and thinks about what his father was saying.

As he enters his room, he sees Buffy with her hands on her hips. He blinks his eyes and wonders what she is up to.

"You were jealous of Angel," says Buffy. "That's why you didn't want me to go with him."

"That's not true," replies Xander walking over to Buffy.

"Yes it is. You're dad's right. You created me from your mind and I'm your dream woman."

"Alright…" says Xander as he pauses to gather his thoughts. "I admit I created you for my own benefit at first but it's not the reason anymore."

"That's your excuse."

"It's not."

"I don't want to talk anymore." Buffy looks away from Xander and decides to put herself into her container. Xander passes his hand through his hair and looks at his door.

Around 11 Spike drives up to Tara's house. He stops the car and looks at Tara. The two stay silent until Tara breaks the silence.

"Thank you for dinner. I mean it was great," says Tara.

"Thank you for keeping me company," says Spike.

"I better go. I have big day tomorrow."

"Right. I'll see you." Tara begins to open the door. "Tara."

"What?" Tara turns back toward Spike.

"How about I pick you up tomorrow? We can go out for breakfast."

"Yeah, only if I pay."

"That I'll have to think about. How about half?" Tara laughs and agrees. He caresses her cheek and pulls her into a kiss.

The next day Xander heads to Tara's house to pick her up. He knocks at the door and her mom answers it.

"Xander," says Darla, Tara's mom. "What are you doing here?"

"Here to pick up Tara," replies Xander.

"She didn't tell you," says Darla.

"What?"

"An blonde older man picked her up. He also dropped her off last night. I thought she's was on a date with you?"

"Yeah, but it didn't go so well. I had emergency."

"Do you know that man she's with?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately I do," says Xander as he walks back to his car. On the passenger seat is Buffy's container and he looks at it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 High Resolution. As the girls shoot their first music video, Xander uncovers something extraordinary. Short but there will be more.

When Xander arrives at the video shoot, Spike walks over to him. Xander stops immediately and glares at him.

"Hey, so where is Buffy?" ask Spike. Xander gets close to Spike's face.

"She's not interested!" Xander snaps at Spike.

"What?" ask Spike confused. Xander decides to walk away before his anger for Spike kissing Tara gets away with him. He walks back to the car and turns on his lap top. Buffy in an instant appears in the passenger seat still with an angry expression.

"Buffy, I'm sorry about what happen last night," says Xander. "Things got out of hand and I couldn't get a good grip on it to make it okay. My mistake. I'm only human you know."

"I understand," replies Buffy as her angry face turn into the happy go lucky expression she always has.

"Hey, check this out." Buffy takes a look at Xander's computer as he types away some stuff. "I figured out a way for you to able to walk in the sunlight without you disappearing because of the sun." Xander pops his new program into his system and transfers it into Buffy.

"Is this really going to work?" ask Buffy.

"Promise you." Xander gets out of the car and opens the door for Buffy. She steps out into the sunlight.

"Wow," says Buffy as she closes her eyes. "I can almost feel the sun rays." Buffy smiles.

"That's not possible Buffy. I didn't…"

"There's our girl," says Spike walking over to Buffy. "Come on you better get ready." Spike leads Buffy to the shoot without touching her. Xander follows and finally sees Tara and the girls already ready for the first shot. Tara sees Buffy come in through the door and is in shock that she's able to walk outside of a confined room.

"Alright, girls the first scene I just want you to play your hearts out the song. Then we'll get some different angles and a couple of wide shots and will move to the next scene," says the director of the music video. The girls agreed.

In between takes, Tara goes over to the food table and finds Xander there staring into space.

"Hi," says Tara.

"Hi," replies Xander.

"How did you make…"

"New program I made."

"It's really good."

"Thanks."

"So how was your night? Did you resolve your problem?"

"It was good and yeah I did."

"Good." Tara sees a jelly doughnut on the table and so does Xander. Before Tara could get her hands on it, Xander grabs it first and sticks the whole thing in his mouth. Tara glares at him and walks away.

Xander then starts to spit some of the doughnut out as Buffy walks over. She looks at Xander and smiles.

"It wasn't good."

"No, it was too jelly."

"You have some jelly on your mouth," says Buffy. Buffy automatically grabs a napkin and decides to wipe Xander's mouth, which is full of jelly. Xander doesn't notice that Buffy is able to touch him.

Meanwhile in the dressing room, Tara storms in there angry at Xander as usual. Willow and Anya both roll their eyes.

"Xander's is such a child. I mean I can't believe how childish he can be," says Tara.

"Don't worry sweetie. It's not the end of the world," says Willow.

"Did Xander take the last jelly doughnut?" ask Anya. Tara stares daggers at Anya. "Oh, touched a nerve."

"Tara if Xander is such a baby and your date didn't go as smoothly as you planned, then why do you keep talking about him?" ask Willow.

"I have not been talking about him," says Tara.

"Yeah, you have," says Anya. "All morning. Only one sentence on Spike bringing you this morning, which I would talk about for days."

"Only you can Anya. Nothing really happen. He gave me a ride and he did the same last night after Xander left me for Buffy."

"Hey, you didn't tell us that part," says Willow.

"I didn't."  
"No, I'd remember that."

"Are you sure? Did I mention he kissed me."

"What?" both Willow and Anya say.

Back at the food table, Xander begins to notice that Buffy is able to touch him and a piece of paper. He steps back and looks at Buffy.

"Oh my gosh!" says Xander. "How did you do that?" Spike is walking by and sees Xander ask Buffy how she touch a piece of paper.

"Um, Xander are you okay?" ask Spike. Xander turns over to Spike with wide eyes then looks at Buffy.

"You missed it. Buffy did this…something really cool." Xander goes over to Buffy and leads her away from Spike. They stop in front of the girls dressing rooms. Xander then slowly touches Buffy on her arm and is amaze that she feels so real. "How did this happen?"

"You didn't do this?" ask Buffy.

"No, I wish I did, but I didn't." Xander touches her face and Buffy rubs her cheek on his hand. She then grabs his hand and begins to touch it.

"It's very strange to able to feel physically. I wasn't sure the first couple of times I was able to touch something solid."

"There's gotta be an explanation. I've gotta find it."

"I'm sure you'll find it. You are very smart Xander."

"I mean if you were experiencing this before I put the new program then it can't be the new program or could it. Maybe combine with the previous programs…"

"Xander…"

"I need to think about this. If the first program was the…"

"Xander…" Buffy pulls Xander to face her and kisses him on the lips. Xander does not stop and kisses her back.

The girls come out of the dressing rooms and see Xander and Buffy making out. Tara gasp at the sight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 High Resolution. Tara hates Buffy even more and decides to take matters into her own hands. It's every girl for herself. I'm sorry for all the delays but here it is. Reviews are totally appreciated. You'll get a cookie. ; )

Tara walks over to Xander and Buffy kissing. She folds her arms and glares at the two as they then face her. Xander pushes Buffy aside softly.

"Tara," says Xander surprise to see her. Tara turns to face Buffy and slaps her in the face.

"Ouch," says Buffy feeling a slap for the very first time and not liking it at all. Buffy then slaps Tara back.

"Ouch," says Tara. "You little…" Tara starts to fight with Buffy and the two start pushing each other around.

"Tara stop," says Xander. "Buffy."

"What's going on here?" ask Spike. "Tara." Spike pulls her away from Buffy. Tara keeps swinging her hands around as Spike holds her.

"She's a…" Tara pushes Spike aside and walks away.

"Tara," Xander and Spike say at the same time. They both look at each other then start to walk to where Tara headed, but Willow gets in front of the two.

"I think you two should just stay right here," suggest Willow blocking the two. Willow then goes over to Tara. Anya looks at the guys then touches Buffy.

"That's so cool," says Anya looking at Xander. Spike looks at her strangely. Anya then walks over to where Tara and Willow are.

"What's wrong…you know I don't want to know," says Spike.

"Tara please stop," calls Willow. She catches up to Tara who is already at the parking lot. Tara turns around tears dripping down her cheek. "Tara don't cry." Willow wipes her tears. The two sit down on a bench near by.

"I knew it," says Tara. "I knew he'd fall for her. I knew she'd take him away from me."

"Tara take him away from you?" says Willow. "Xander wasn't your to begin with." Tara looks at Willow.

"I know," says Tara with a sad expression on her face.

"What about Spike?"

"He's sweet, but he can't compare to Xander."

"Sweetie, Xander's an idiot and I don't think you should fall for idiots."

"I love him Willow. I can't help it. It's like when you were in love with Oz."

"Yeah, but Oz wasn't an idiot. He saw what was right in front of him and he went for it."

"So what's up?" ask Anya as she comes walking over to the girls. "Are we breaking up the band?" Willow and Tara look at her.

"No," replies Willow.

"Good, cause that would suck," says Anya. "After all that Spike has done for us we so need to go through this all the way."

"Anya's right," says Tara. "It's so not right getting involve with your manager." Tara heads back to the warehouse. Willow and Anya follow her.

"Tara are you okay?" ask Spike as she came into the warehouse. Tara turns around to him.

"I'm good," says Tara with a smile. "Lets get this video done." Tara grabs her guitar and set up for the scene. Xander sees her and walks over to her.

"Tara we need to talk," says Xander. "It's about Buffy and…"

"Xander this is business," says Tara. "They'll be plenty of time to talk but not now. We got a video to do. Will you step out of my shot."

"Tara I.."

"Xander the video is what's important now. So why don't you get your girlfriend so we can finish this video." Xander nods his head and walks over to Buffy.

"She looks mad at me," says Buffy. "Why did Tara hit me?"

"Buffy I think she's jealous of you," says Xander still looking at Tara.

"Jealous. What does that mean?"

"Why did you kiss me?" ask Xander turning to Buffy.

"You were talking too much. I wanted to stop you." Xander laughs.

"Yeah, I tend to do that, but next time how about 'Xander stop talking.'"

"I'll do that."

"Go do the video. The girls are waiting." Buffy gives Xander a big smile and heads over to where the band is setting up. Tara glares at Buffy as she gets on her spot.

The girls finish shooting the video and they all are heading out of the warehouse. Xander opens the door for Buffy and he waits for Tara who is talking to Spike.

"I'm sorry for what happen today," says Tara. "I wasn't myself."

"There's always dilemmas with band mates," says Spike.

"Yeah, I guess so." Tara smiles at him as Spike takes her hands. Tara looks down as he holds her hands.

"So, what are you tonight," Spike ask. Tara's eyes shot up.

"Not much."

"What is he saying to her?" ask Xander to himself. "He's totally flirting with her."

"He is kind of cute," says Anya. Willow hits Anya on the arm. "What?" Xander rolls his eyes at Anya.

"Xander maybe he's just being polite and stuff," says Willow.

"No, Willow that's flirt mode," says Xander. Spike then opens his car door for Tara and she gets in.

"Guess she's not coming with," says Anya. "Can we go now." Xander glares at Anya as he gets into the drivers seat. He then sees Spike's car drive off.

At his home, later that day, Xander keeps pacing back and forth in his room. Buffy follows Xander with her eyes.

"Xander please stop moving," says Buffy. "You're making me dizzy." Xander stops.

"How is this happening?" ask Xander. He walks up to Buffy and touches her face. "How are you becoming real?"

"If you don't know then I don't know," replies Buffy. "I kind of like it." Buffy hold Xander's hand on her cheek.

"But there has gotta be an explanation."

"Why is it so important to find out?"

"Because it is. I've created a hologram that turns into a real person."

"Maybe I'm special."

"That you are, but why?"

"Because of you."

"I don't deserve the credit."

"You made me. You deserve the credit."

"Xander," Giles calls from downstairs.

"I'll be back," says Xander to Buffy. He heads down the stairs. "Yeah, dad."

"Do you know where Tara I?" Xander is surprise by his father concern tone and question.

"She hasn't come home," says Darla who walks over to the two. "I'm worried about her."

"You didn't give her a ride home, did you?" ask Giles.

"No, I mean she was suppose to come with us but she left with Spike."

"Why did you let her go with him? Oh my gosh I'm thinking the worst."

"It's alright Darla. I'm sure Tara's alright," says Giles trying to calm her down. He leads her over to the sofa.

"Did you call her cell phone?" ask Xander as he takes out his and speed dials her number.

"Yes, and she doesn't answer," replies Darla.

"What's going on?" ask Buffy coming downstairs. Everyone's eyes fall on Buffy.

"Tara is missing," says Xander.

"Missing, but we saw her…"

"She hasn't come home Buffy," says Giles.

"This is Tara's mom. This is our new band mate," says Xander.

"She lives here with you two?" ask Darla.

"Um, yes…no" The two say distinct responses. They look at each other.

"Maybe I can help," says Buffy.

"Buffy I don't think you can help," says Xander.

"We should head out and search for her," says Giles.

"But I can help," says Buffy. Xander turns to Buffy. "Tara's digital watch is connected into the internet. I can get into the internet and can find her."

"What is she talking about?" ask Darla very confused.

"You see Mrs. McClay," says Xander. "Buffy is not your ordinary girl. She's a hologram. And there are some technicalities like this." Xander grabs Buffy's hand and lifts it up.

"How in the world…" ask Giles.

"She's not real you said. How can you touch her?" says Darla.

"I'm unique," replies Buffy. She turns to Xander. "Lets go find Tara."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 High Resolution. Tara is in trouble. Will Buffy and Xander save her?

Xander and Buffy head over to the Xander's lap top. He configures a way to get Buffy into the internet but with protection.

"You need to be careful in there," says Xander. "Just like the real world, the digital world is scary too."

"I'll be careful," says Buffy. "Send me to her."

"Alright, here goes." Buffy fades away and enters Xander's lap top. Darla and Giles enter Xander's room. "She's going in." Xander presses send to his e-mail. Buffy is on her way to Tara's digital watch.

"How soon can we know?" ask Giles.

"Not too long," says Xander.

Buffy travels through the thousands of bites of the what we all know as the internet in a white taxi cab. She passes many lights that she sees at the speed of light. They are all flashes to her. Then she finally arrives to her destination.

"Tara can you hear me," says Buffy from inside of Tara's watch. Buffy looks through the screen and sees a distorted picture.

"Oh my gosh. Ms. Are you okay?" ask someone Buffy could not identify. "She's bleeding. Someone call an ambulance."

"The guy is worst than her," says another unknown person.

Back at Xander's the phone rings. Giles goes over to get it. He then walks over to Xander and hands him the phone.

"Who is it?" ask Xander.

"It's Willow," Giles responds. He then heads over to turn on the TV as Willow had told him to do so.

"Hello," says Xander.

"Xander, I think Tara's been hit by car," says Willow.

"What?" Xander stands up and looks at the TV.

"It's on the news."

"Just minutes ago while two people were crossing this street a very rapid moving vehicle struck them," says the news lady. "There is no where about of their identity, but they have been rushed to Penn View Hospital where they are in critical conditions." The news camera shows the street and on the street they see Tara's watch.

"Oh, gosh," says Darla falling apart. "Tara!" Giles holds her to calm her down.

"No, this can't be," says Xander.

"We need to get to the hospital right now," says Giles.

"Willow we'll meet you there," says Xander as he hangs up the phone. "Go ahead without me. I'll be right behind you."

"Are you sure?" ask Giles.

"Yes, go!" Giles and Darla leave the room and head to the hospital in Giles car.

Xander grabs his I-pod and connects it to his laptop. He then heads out.

Meanwhile in the hospital, Spike and Tara are brought in and rush into the emergency room. The two are bleeding heavily and doctors announce to start to get blood in for transfusion as soon as possible.

Giles and Darla arrive at the hospital and quickly ask about Tara. The nurse tells them that both are in intensive care. The two then decide to wait until the doctor comes.

Xander reaches the accident scene and finds Tara's watch. The road was empty and Xander quickly got Buffy out of the watch.

"Xander I don't think Tara is alright," says Buffy. "I don't know what happen. I couldn't see anything."

"It's okay," says Xander. "We know where she is?"

"Oh you do. I knew you could find her," says Buffy with a smile. "Where is she?"

"She's in the hospital."

"A hospital. What's that?"

"A place where they take people who are not well," replies Xander. "Come on lets go." Xander garbs Buffy's hand and head to his car.

"Why is Tara not well?"

"She got hit by a car. It's all my fault."

"Why is it your fault?"

"Because she was mad at me and she went with that guy…If I…"

"You can't change the past Xander only the outcome of the future."

"How did you become so smart?"

"You silly." Xander gives Buffy a smile. "Everything happens for a reason. I think that's the right to say."

"Yeah, it is. Come on lets see how Tara is doing." The two head to his car and Xander drives to the hospital.

As they enter the hospital, Giles rushes over to Xander and grabs him. He pulls him over to where everyone is with the doctor. Xander is confuse at all this and faces the doctor.

"Are you Xander?" ask the doctor.

"Yeah," replies Xander.

"Come with me," says the doctor as he puts his hand over shoulder.

"Ah, Will watch over Buffy," says Xander as he walks down the hallway. Willow stands up and tells Buffy to sit down with the rest.

"She's in critical condition and in a state of a coma," says the doctor. "The strangest thing is that a patient in this circumstances shouldn't be able to speak and she does."

"I thought you said she was in a coma," says Xander.

"Yes, but she speaks only one word."

"What's that?"

"You're name. My guess is she's holding on for you."

"Can I go in?"

"Sure." The doctor opens the door to the room and Xander enters the room. He then stops.

"There was a guy with her."

"He's in worst conditions. He took the worst hit. Must of gotten in the way of you friend here. Probably saved her life if she would wake." Xander walks over to Tara's side and sits in a chair. He grabs her hand and squeezes it.

Back at the lobby the doctor returns to ask if anyone knew family of the other victim. Willow only knew one person, their manager Ethan. She calls him up but he doesn't pick up.

"Can I see him," says Buffy standing up.

"Buffy no. Xander told me to keep you here," says Willow.

"But he's alone. He needs someone to be there for him," says Buffy as she gets up.

"She can see him. It maybe good for him if he hears someone familiar," says the doctor.

"Come on."

"Um, I…" says Willow looking Anya who is filing her nails. The doctor takes Buffy over to Spikes room. She walks into the room and sees his motionless body on the bed. Buffy grabs the chair next to the bed and sits down then looks at Spike. She looks at the machines that are connected to him to keep him stable then she returns her gaze to Spike.

"Talk to him," says the doctor. "Tell him he can come back to us. Something." Buffy nods her head and returns to look at Spike. "I'll leave you two alone." The doctor leaves the room.

"A human is such a delicate thing," says Buffy. She looks at Spike's brace that lifts his leg up. "So easily broken. I'll never know what's that like." She looks at her hand that seem to be fading. Buffy then puts her hand on the bed just two inches away from Spike's hand then she touches the machine next to the bed. She begins to turn into a TV set display with the snowy picture.

Suddenly a picture is clear. Buffy sees Tara and Spike leaving a café. They wait for the light before crossing the street and when it changes a van comes speeding away. Spike pushes Tara away but she hit's the ground hard hitting her head against the concrete. As for Spike he got hit by the van on his side and thrown two feet away from where the van stop.

Buffy lets go of the machine and pulls away from everything. She notices that she's recharged but the machine next Spike's bed stops working. His heart rate starts to slow down.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. High Resolution. Tara and Spike are in bad shape. Will this be the end of the Megawatts?

Buffy gets nervous and tips over a cup of water onto her hand. The water then starts to affect her negatively as electrical charges run through her. She quickly grabs for the bed and accidentally grabs Spike's hand. An electrical shock goes through Spike's body and he awakens. He sees Buffy fall to the floor and she lets go of his hand.

"Buffy," says Spike recognizing the girl on the floor. "Nurse. Someone." Spike grabs his beeper to signal for a nurse to come to his room.

"Doctor I think that Buffy shouldn't have gone alone into Spike's room," says Willow. "Maybe I should…"

"Emergency in room 111," says a nurse.

"That's…"

"Oh, no Buffy," says Willow as she follows the nurses heading to the room. The doctor and the others follow her. They all enter the room and see Spike pointing at the floor.

"She's not well," says Spike. "I don't know what happen to her." Everyone looks at where he is pointing but they see no one on the ground. They all look at him strangely. Spike then looks to where Buffy fell and he doesn't see her.

"Where did she go?" The doctor walks over to his bed side and starts to check him.

"This is incredible," says the doctor. "A miracle."

"Doctor I'm fine, but you gotta fine her, Buffy. She didn't look good."

"Maybe she step out," says Darla as she pulls the doctor to her. "Doctor we should go find her and check the restrooms." Darla and the doctor exit the room. Everyone else turn their heads toward Spike.

"I'm not crazy. I saw her," says Spike as he shakes his head.

"We believe you," says Willow as she walks over to Spike's side.

"Tara," says Spike remembering the reason that he is in a hospital bed. "Is she alright?"

"She's in a coma," says Anya.

"Oh, my gosh," says Spike as he buries his head in his hands.

"Spike you have to tell us what happen when you saw Buffy?" ask Willow.

"Um, I just saw her for a moment and she fell. She was holding my hand…" Willow looks at the nightstand and sees the a cup on the ground with a puddle of water next to it.

"She got electrocuted. With the water." Willow picks up the cup then looks at the ground and starts to see Buffy reappear. "Buffy." Spike sees her reappear and rubs his eyes hard.

"Can you fix her Willow?" ask Giles.

"I think I can," replies Willow as she plugs Buffy into her PDA. "She's fully charge, just a couple of negative charges mess up her appearance. Electricity never really works with water."

"How did she?" ask Spike.

"She's a hologram," replies Anya.

Meanwhile, in Tara's room Xander is sitting at her side with his head down trying to think what he should say to her even though she won't hear him.

"I'm idiot," says Xander. "I know it now but…If you and I wouldn't have gotten in that stupid fight at the studio this wouldn't have happen. I guess ifs can't help anyone. I need to tell you something that I've been trying to tell you for most of my teenage life and that is that I like you." Xander pauses then caresses her cheek.

"I mean we've been friends forever and there's just so little that friends can do. There's nothing between me and Buffy. Yeah, at first I was building her for my own self but it was because I didn't have the balls to tell you that I love you." Xander sighs.

"There, it's out. You deserve someone way better than me. It's true. I mean I wouldn't want to date me." Xander laughs and looks down at her hand. He then feels a squeeze and looks up at Tara's face. "Tara."

Tara's eyes open slowly and she sees Xander. She gives him a smile and pulls him closer to her.

"Thanks for having the balls to tell me that you love me," says Tara as she moves in close to Xander and kisses him on the lips.

The doctor and Darla head to Tara's room thinking that maybe Buffy is there. When they enter the room they are surprise to see Tara awake as she pulls away from Xander. Darla pushes the doctor aside as she rushes over to her daughters side. Xander moves away to let her mother through.

"Tara," says Darla as she hugs her daughter.

"Mom," says Tara.

"How did this happen?" ask the doctor. "Another miracle."

"What?" ask Xander wondering what the doctor meant.

"The other victim. He came out of consciousness."

"He did."

"And we are looking for the girl you came in with. She's missing. She was with the other victim. He had said that she was not well." Xander looks at Tara then heads out of the room.

"Where is his room?" ask Xander to the doctor. The doctor gives him his room number. Xander heads over to the Spike's room and sees Willow and Giles next to Buffy's side.

"Buffy. Is she okay. The doctor said she was missing."

"That's cause she faded. A little short circuit," says Willow. Xander grabs the PDA in Willows hands. He starts to typing away. Some sparks fly around and Buffy finally can fully be seen.

"That feels much better," says Buffy as she hugs Xander.

"I'm still confuse here," says Spike. "You said she is a hologram but she can touch."

"Don't know how did it but Buffy's real," says Xander as he helps Buffy up.

"How is Tara?" ask Buffy to Xander. He turns to her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"She's awake," replies Xander with a smile.

"Thank God," says Spike.

"She's with her mom." Xander turns to Buffy. "I think we better tell the doctor that we found you."

The doctor did not have a clue of what actually cause two coma stricken patients to suddenly awake. Both Spike and Tara had to stay overnight at the hospital for some observations. As soon as they were release the band, including Tara's mother, Giles, Xander, and Spike headed to the record label office and demanded to speak with Ethan.

"I heard the news," says Ethan. "Are you alright?" They all look at him with serious expressions.

"The doctors called you tons of times and all they got is your voice message," says Spike. "You sign a contract with these girls and you don't even care about them."

"I do care. Really I do. I'm sorry that I couldn't go to the hospital and see you, but I am a busy man."

"Too busy to care about anyone but yourself," says Tara. "Ethan, I just got two words for you…I quit."

"You can't. You sign a contract. You're mind for the next four years."

"Hey, buddy we didn't sign up to sell our souls to the devil," says Willow. "I quit too."

"It's not fair. We didn't even get the money," says Anya. Everyone looks at her. "I'm with them."

"Well, I don't need you," says Ethan. "I have Buffy the main attraction. I'll make her a star and you three will be sorry."

"Sir, I love to sing and dance for you," says Buffy with a big smile. "There's just one thing I want to do."

"What's that my dear?"

"This." Buffy punches Ethan in the nose. No one expected that from Buffy.

"Way to go Buffy," says Tara putting her arm around Buffy's shoulder.

"Thank you," replies Buffy.

"Well, lets get out of here before he gets up," says Spike as he puts his arm around Buffy and leads her with the others outside.

"I guess that's it for the Megawatts," says Tara.

"No it's not," says Xander turning to Tara.

"We lost the contract Xander."

"That doesn't mean that you guys are over."

"He's right. You girls have got talent," says Spike. "If I had the money I'd invest on you in a heart beat."

"How much do you need?" ask Giles.

"Dad," says Xander.

"Start up, for a descent record. I say about a thousand will do. I've got hook ups."

"I've got 700 dollars."

"We only need 300 more," says Tara.

"I can put 100 from my allowance," says Xander.

"I can put 50," says Willow. Then she looks at Anya.

"What?" says Anya. "I can put 50 too."

"I'll put in the last hundred," says Spike. "And we've got ourselves a record."


	11. Chapter 11

High Resolution Chapter 11. Can the girls hit it big? Let's find out in the conclusion. It's going to be long so get your popcorn.

The band is hard at work making their own dreams happen with a little help from Spike who the girls convince for him to be their producer. The girls sat down to write a couple of new songs. Tara even let Buffy in on the writing.

The guys, Giles, Xander and Spike search for a studio, the equipment and other stuff needed for making of an album. With Spike's contacts he was able to provide the equipment. Giles then set up an intern program for students who wanted to enter the field of music recording and gather himself a crew to work the mics and sound equipment. Xander started a website for the girls where video will be display of their making of the album.

Xander is all over the girls 24/7 and they want to kill him sometimes. Then Tara listens to reason and kisses Xander on the lips. After that, all hell breaks lose as the two continue to make out and the camera is capturing every minute of it.

"Hey, this is suppose to be our video time not The OC," says Anya. Buffy and Willow laugh.

Once the songs are done, it's into the studio with them. Spike, before he resign from Ethan's record company, did take the tracks that the girls did at that studio. The girls then need to pull off seven more tracks to complete the album. Tara had a couple songs almost done and the others she and the girls wrote together.

"High resolution, we are making a revolution, together we'll get solutions, for this revolution…" The girls begin to sing their tracks in the studio. Directing throughout the process is both Xander and Spike. They finish the last cord of the song and then take a break.

"It's sounding great girls," says Spike. Xander is filming every minute of it. Spike puts his hand on the camera.

"Ah come on Spike don't be camera shy," says Tara.

"I think we don't need me in the video."

"You're part of the team."

"And we like you. A lot," says Buffy. Everyone turns around to look at Buffy.

"Fine if you don't want to be in the video then take the camera," says Xander handing Spike the camera. Xander goes over to Tara and picks her up.

"Ahhh, Xander don't do that," says Tara. "You are so cutting this from the video."

"Welcome to Diary of Tara Maclay," says Xander as he carried her around. Spike follows along with the camera. "Come on give them a tour of the studio."

"Hey, shouldn't it be the diary of the Megawatts," says Willow. "We need to be included too you know."

"I don't mind," says Anya as she sits down. "As long as I get paid."

"Anya is that all you think about, money," says Tara.

"Yeah, and sex," says Anya.

"What's sex?" ask Buffy.

"Um, lets get back to work shall we," says Xander as he puts Tara down and ignores Buffy's question.

The girls finish their tracks and they sounded great. With some specials digital stuff that Xander put in to make the songs sound better quality, the album sounded like a real Sony Records album would. They had a party at Xander's celebrating their completion of the album.

"A toast to us and everyone who made it possible for this album to be completed," says Tara. "You guys know who you are." Xander wraps his arms around Tara's waist.

"Congratulation you guys," says Cordelia. "Now I really want to make a deal with you."

"What is it?"

"I want to sponsor you girls. Okay, I'm not some big corporate but when people see you guys in my clothes they are going to wonder where to get it. And you guys can have any for free."

"You got yourself a deal." The two shook on it.

"Hey, lets cut the cake," says Xander. Then the door bell rings.

"I'll get it," says Willow. "Don't cut the cake without me." Willow opens the door and sees a familiar guy.

"Hi," says the guy.

"Oz. What are you doing here?"

"Got an e-mail from an old friend." Tara looks at the door and sees Oz and Willow.

"Why are you here? For the band?"

"Mostly but I'm really here for you."

"Me. What about law school and…" Oz places his finger over her mouth.

"I hate it. People gotta talk a lot. You know how don't…"

"Talk a lot." Willow smiles.

"Congrates on the album. I hope to hear it someday."

"Sure, umm. Would you like to come in?"

"I'd like that." Oz enters the house and Xander sees him.

"Hey, Oz," says Xander.

"Hey," says Oz. The two hug.

Later that night as everyone left Tara and her mom are in the kitchen cleaning things up. Giles walks up to Darla who is tying up a full garbage bag. He takes it and ties it for her and takes it outside.

"Well, I guess I better get going," says Spike.

"I will walk you out," says Buffy.

"Thanks," says Spike as the two head to the door. Tara laughs and smiles.

"What's the matter?" ask Xander.

"They're cute together."

"No, out of the question. I mean she can't…"

"She is and she going to want to Xander."

"It's not going to happen. I'll keep her in her battery charger…"

"What would the children look like?"

"Don't even get started."

The girls then started a promotion for the album and headed to local radio stations. Soon they get invited to TV shows.

"Hi, we're the Megawatts," say the girls together.

"And here is out premier for a new single off out debut album High Resolution," says Tara.

"It's 'A Case of a Broken Heart'," the girls say at the same time.

Their first single hits the radio station and could not stop being played on the rounds. It became every other song on the radio stations and the girls couldn't be happy about it. They then contact the director of their first music video and ask for the footage. Xander decided to play with his new toy, a video editing program he recently had bought for just special occasions like this. The girls surrounded Xander and start to tell him where each scene should go with the part of the song.

Once the video is finish, they are invited to TV channels that show their video premier. The girls are super excited when they receive tremendous news about a gig that Spike got them.

"Are you kidding," says Tara. "That's like the best place for anybody to play. I can't believe that you've got us this. I could kiss you."

"I rather you not Tara," says Xander. Tara glares at Xander.

"I'll kiss him for you Tara," says Buffy as she grabs Spike and surprises him with a long kiss. As she release his lips he almost falls and is out of breath.

"Whoa," says Spike. The other girls giggle.

"Buffy," says Xander being an overprotected father. Buffy simply smiles and has no idea why everyone seems to be a little embarrassed.

Spike is a great producer/manager or Xander might call him, co-manager. He set the girls a gig at The House of Blues. The girls dress up beautifully in their private designer's fashion, Cordelia. This performance could give the exposure that they need to get greats sales off their album.

"Oh my gosh," says Tara. "I'm so nervous."

"Don't be Tara," says Willow. "We've done this like a thousand times."

"Yeah," says Anya. "I've got this concept whenever I get nervous. I just imagine the crowd in their underwear."

"But there are old guys out there," says Tara.

"Well, if they are old guys with money."

"Don't listen to Anya. Just be yourself."

"I'm sorry I'm late," says Buffy coming backstage with Spike behind her. He had real big smile on his face.

"My mom's waiting for you to do your makeup Buffy," says Tara.

"Okay."

"Spike why is Buffy late. She's never late for anything."

"We were late," says Spike. "It isn't a big deal."

"Spike don't tell me your taking advantage of her. She doesn't know things."

"Now she does. Anyways she's the one that is taking advantage of me."

"In what way?"

"Way's that I rather not discuss here."

"Sexual," Anya says. Everyone looks at Anya.

"Anya you wouldn't have anything to do with this, do you?" ask Tara.

"What, we watch a couple of movies one night and they were not PG13."

"You mean she learn how do that from watching a movie on TV."

"Yeah, she's a pretty quick study."

"Don't tell Xander…"

"Tell me what?" ask Xander as he walks backstage.

"Nothing," both Tara and Spike say.

"I better get to my seat," says Spike. "Good luck girls."

"Well, we better check the mics," says Willow. "Come on Anya." Willow drags Anya with her to leave Xander and Tara alone.

"What didn't you want me to know?" ask Xander.

"Buffy is turning into a girl," Tara says.

"What?" Xander is confuse.

"What I mean is that she's a girl. That's all I can say without getting you a little angry."

"I wouldn't get angry. Especially not at you."

"I'll tell you later. I've got a show."

"Hold on. You need some extra luck."

"Oh darn, I forgot my lucky horse shoe." Xander gives her smile.

"You know what I mean." Xander pulls her close and gives her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Oh that." Tara smiles back at him and kisses him back.

* * *

The Megawatts became a sensation. Their album went platinum in the first week. All their fans got info on the band from the great interactive website that Xander made for the girls. There they all could see that footage of them making the album. They even got to hear some songs that weren't elected to be on the album. Tara would always be coming with new songs in the spurt of the moment. Some of those songs did make it to the album.

Spike got his share of the profit for managing the girls. They were please with his work and kindness. He quickly started his own recording company and pull the girls in as his first band for the company. He and Buffy are now dating, but Xander still doesn't know. (LOL).

The Megawatts made Cordelia's clothing store a success. She was please to make them her models for the next seasons fashion and fashion week in New York next year. Cordelia met Angel when he came to one of the girls shows. He was looking for Buffy but his eyes landed on Cordelia for the rest of the night. The two are together now and Angel, working in business' decided to enlarge Cordy's store into a franchise.

Since Oz had come back, Willow was head over heals in love again. He was happy for her success and asked her if she give him another chance. Willow accepted on one condition, which was that he tour with them when they all head on tour. She doesn't want to be away from him not one single minute.

Giles and Darla were delighted when the band had ask them to go on tour with them. They had spent a lot of time together and have become pretty close. In their minds they are both thinking that they can't get together. Darla then says, 'the hell with it' and hooks up with Xander's dad, Giles in the girls room on the tour bus. The girls found out that the two were together after they finish the second half of their tour and asked Spike to get them a new bus.

As for our cute couple, Xander and Tara, even though they are grossed out by their parents display of animal instincts, are very much happy.

"I can't believe it took us this long to get together," says Tara. "I swear I wanted to strangle you sometimes." Xander gives Tara a grin.

"Sorry, I'm slow," says Xander admitting that he didn't get the hints Tara was throwing at him for so many years. "At least we're together now and not when we're really old."

"I'm sorry Xander but if you of made me wait too long I'd probably would of ended up with Spike."

"You really liked him. Come on he is not your type."

"How would you know who is my type?"

"I just know. I'm your type."

"Am I your type?"

"Hmmm."

"Xander!" Tara pushes him off the bed. She grabs the pillows and throws them at him.

"Alright I give. I'm your type."

(Thank goodness he said he was my type cause I could killed him. You know put the pillow over his head and not let him breath. LOL.)

"That's what I thought." Tara smiles wickedly. Xander then puts an evil grin and jumps on her with all the pillows she threw at him. He tickles her almost to death and she gives into his evil ways with a very passionate kiss.

From the doorway the others peek inside to watch the show that the two are making. Xander heard one of them laugh a little and pulls away from Tara.

"Guys this is not the OC, so get out." Tara and Xander then continue with their kissing.

"Xander."

"What?"

"You kiss way better than Spike."

"What! You kissed him. How could you kiss him? How could you decide right now to tell me that." Tara puts her fingers over Xander's lips.

"I was just kidding. I like it when you get jealous." Xander then starts to tickle her again, her weak spot that she could not contain.

The END.

I hope all you guys enjoyed the story. It was lots of fun. New stories are coming up. Of course other movie remakes. Pretty Woman, Splash, Peter Pan, Jurassic Park, Pretty in Pink and many others. I hope you can catch them all. Peace!


End file.
